


Last Christmas

by reallyraduniverse



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: I cry real tears, Last Christmas Kurt gave his heart away, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: Two years ago on Christmas, Kurt gave his heart to Amanda Sefton, who in turn broke it. This year, he's given his heart to someone a little more special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was with my mum and she turned on the Christmas station and WHAM! was playing so here's this.

Kurt had hated the holiday heartbreak that had come from Miss Amanda Sefton. Two years back, they'd been in  _love_ , but then she'd stomped on his poor heart in her high-heeled boots. He'd moved on, but he'd been very hesitant to give his love to anyone. 

 

But then he'd met Warren Worthington III. Warren was charming, to say the least. He was a bit vulgar at times, but Kurt found that he'd fallen head over heels for the winged mutant. At the time, he just couldn't help but think that maybe Warren would be  _the one._

 

And he was, as the two of the were engaged to be married. If he were to be honest with himself, Kurt didn't think that Warren would propose, but his Angel had. They were happy, and that's what Kurt had wanted. 

 

He liked spending Christmas happy, with someone he loved. He loved Warren, and Warren loved him. 


End file.
